


Omen in a Castle Wall

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-24
Updated: 2004-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a rose garden at the outer edges of the castle grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omen in a Castle Wall

**Author's Note:**

> For thamiris, who wanted first time handjob fic.

There was a rose garden at the outer edges of the castle grounds. The flowers were pink and blue and deep crimson red, the sun tickling their petals; they made Lex think of that moment years before, his first touch of a woman, the way her cheeks flushed pink and made her blue eyes shine, and the brief sparkle of pain when her nails scraped his shoulders as he thrust deep inside her. She betrayed him later, of course, tipped poison into his red wine and let him drink, but it had been good between them up to that point, time full of sweetness and sex.

"Why are you smiling?"

Lex turned his head and met Clark's eyes. "Just thinking."

Clark rolled his eyes. Lex laughed, and then found himself pushed against the castle walls, Clark's hands on either side of his head. "You're teasing me," Clark said, his voice low and rough.

Lex caught his breath and put his own hands on Clark's chest. "Not as much as you've been teasing me." He lifted Clark's shirt and touched warm skin made golden by sunlight. It felt glorious, and Lex took his time and enjoyed it, slid his fingers up and around Clark's nipples and then down to the fastening of his pants.

Clark didn't appear to be breathing very well. He whispered, "Please," and laid his face alongside Lex's, puffed short, damp breaths over Lex's ear.

Lex smiled again and pulled Clark closer, slipped his hand around Clark's cock and held it for just a moment. It was heavy in his hand, perfect. Lex rubbed the head with his thumb and watched Clark shiver, heard him groan. The smell of their arousal mingled with the scent of roses, and Lex knew the feel of grainy, sandy stone at his back would for ever remind him of Clark, when he was fresh and open and new.

Clark still didn't breathe, but that was alright, just one more curiosity to toy with and enjoy. Lex teased himself for a moment with thoughts of Clark's full mouth around his cock but brought himself back to the moment when Clark used that mouth to bestow a clumsy kiss to his lips. It was wet and hard, all passion no finesse, and Lex easily kept up his rhythm, jerking Clark hard and rough until Clark moaned and shuddered against Lex, and the friction made Lex come, too.

Clark slumped, pressed Lex tighter to the wall. Lex rested a hand on the nape of Clark's neck and dropped his head to Clark's shoulder, stroked Clark's hip with his spare fingers. Clark roused himself and kissed Lex's neck, his shoulder, his eyes and his lips; Lex just smiled and let himself be kissed.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"Bed," Lex told him. "You naked and in it."

Clark laughed and picked Lex up like a girl. "That can be arranged," he said with a grin, and then there was rushing and wind and speed, and when Lex opened his eyes and found himself naked with naked Clark in his bed he had a second to stare and to wonder. Then Clark pushed him back into the blankets, and Lex shivered as tiny prickles of pain scraped all across his back.


End file.
